Spirited Away 2: The Black Dragon
by GoldenSunSheba
Summary: Chihiro comes back to the spirit world with a few friends but only one of them stays in her orignal form, then they find out that a dark spirit is trying to destory the human realm, and someone will die but who?
1. Chapter one:

~*Spirited Away 2: The Black Dragon*~  
  
Chapter one: My Place  
  
The blazing hot summer sun shone down upon the four girls that where ridding their bikes down a simple trail. It was a tiring after noon and the four girls stopped for lunch at the park.  
  
"Hey Tami pass the salt," said a blond haired girl reaching towards a cheery blond headed girl.  
  
"Lumi, we don't have salt," Tami said.  
  
"Chihiro, do you know any good biking trails around your house?" asked Myuko, Chihiro's best friend. She had shiny red hair and pink tails in her hair while Lumi and Tami had their hair down.  
  
"I don't really know, I suppose we could look," she replied to her best friend.  
  
"Alright, let's go," Myuko got up and picked up her bike, the others stared at her blankly, "What?"  
  
"Myuko one day your going to choke on your food," Tami and Lumi giggled, they were twins and were Chihiro's friends.  
  
"Come on guys hurry up," she moaned to them, Chihiro got up and fallowed her. Tami and Lumi looked at each other and quickly packed up.  
  
"If your not quick enough I'm leaving you behind," Myuko giggled and drove off on her bike.  
  
"Wait!" Chihiro fallowed her quickly.  
  
~-~-~  
  
They stopped at a strange looking path with little houses beside it, Tami giggled as Lumi told her that little fat men live in there but never come out. Chihiro hissed at her friends to be quiet. Myuko laughed and biked up the trail.  
  
"Myuko wait I-I don't think we should go up there," Chihiro called but she wasn't listening to a word Chihiro said.  
  
"Aw where your spirit of adventure Chihiro?" asked Tami as she started to bike up the hill, Lumi fallowed behind her sister. Chihiro groaned and fallowed them, she had forgotten where this road had gone but she new it felt familiar.  
  
"Wait for me guys," she called as the bike went down hill, it stared to pick up speed and Chihiro's eyes widened.  
  
"Woa Chihiro slow down!" called Tami as she almost got knocked off by Chihiro, Myuko chased Chihiro as soon as she passed her.  
  
~-~-~  
  
They came to a halt as they came to a stone door. Huge tree vines were covering the door and it seemed that this place was old. Myuko got off her bike and headed to the door, Tami and Lumi fallowed closely.  
  
"Where are we?" Lumi stared.  
  
"There's only one way to find out," Tami headed to the door.  
  
"Tami wait," Chihiro stated.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea."  
  
"You've got to be kidding your not going to go?"  
  
"No, I just think-I," Chihiro was cut off as Tami walked in alone, Lumi fallowed.  
  
"Guys!" Chihiro ran after them but stopped seeing that Myuko was standing there, "Myuko are you?"  
  
"I'm fine just go on I'll come soon enough," Myuko headed inside as Chihiro went after Tami and Lumi. A train whistle blew not to far away and Tami could feel the light breeze against her hair. Lumi paused for a moment and Chihiro ran into her.  
  
"Ow Chihiro!" Lumi complained.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Did you hear that whistle we must be near a train station, lets go check it out," Tami grabbed Lumi's hand and they headed out.  
  
"Tami, Lumi wait for Myuko," Chihiro called but they didn't listen. Myuko came out of the shadows.  
  
"I feel like I've been here before, but I don't remember," Chihiro said.  
  
"I-I don't have a good feeling about this," Myuko replied, "Oh well."  
  
~-~-~  
  
"Come and look at this," Lumi said.  
  
"This is a-an all you can eat," Tami was drooling.  
  
"I-I don't think we should eat that food," Chihiro started but it was too late Tami and Lumi where eating.  
  
"This is really good come sit down and eat," Tami said stuffing her mouth with food.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Myuko? Myuko where'd you go?"  
  
"Over here Chihiro!" Myuko called, "look it's a bath house."  
  
"A b-bath house," Chihiro looked over and saw Myuko standing on a bridge. Chihiro took one step on the bridge and every thing came back to her.  
  
"Haku."  
  
"Chihiro? Chihiro who's Haku?" Myuko asked shaking her.  
  
"Huh, Oh we have to get out of here it's almost dark."  
  
"What's so bad about dark." Myuko was cut off as Chihiro grabbed her hand and headed back to the door.  
  
"Hey what about Tami and Lumi?"  
  
"It's too late."  
  
"What, water?" Myuko looked at Chihiro who was sinking, she got back out of the water. Chihiro felt Myuko's hand disappear and she didn't have her hand anymore.  
  
"Chihiro! I-I am see through!" Myuko panicked. Chihiro picked something out of her pocket it was the same thing Haku gave her to prevent her from disappearing.  
  
"Here eat this," she commanded. Myuko quickly ate it and she became solid again.  
  
"Where are we Chihiro, what happened to Tami and Lumi?" she asked slowly.  
  
"They've turned into pig for eating the spirits food, this is a bath house for spirits you see that fairy it brings them here," Chihiro said.  
  
"Spirits?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So how do we get home? How do we safe Lumi and Tami?"  
  
"I don't know yet but we can't stay here," Chihiro grabbed her hand, "We have to find a disguise."  
  
"Okay, look over there Chihiro there's some masks and cloths," Myuko pointed out.  
  
"Good now lets dress up."  
  
~-~-~  
  
"Welcome, Nice to see you again," said a man before the bridge. A boy stood next to him, the boy had dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Chihiro and Myuko where dressed up looking like spirits, when Chihiro saw the boy she want to throw of her disguise and hug him but she decided against it.  
  
"Hello," he gave the two girls a nodded as they walked pass them.  
  
"What's that smell?" said the man beside the boy, "It smells like humans," he looked at the two girls.  
  
"It's coming from them hold it right there," the boy said.  
  
"RUN!" Chihiro yelled and they ran as fast as they across the bridge.  
  
"Hey wasn't that Sen?"  
  
"Chihiro," said the boy, "I'll go after them."  
  
"Alright Haku but you better not let Yubaba know that she's back."  
  
"I won't."  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
GSS: give me some of your feedback I'd love it, Oh and the second chapter will hopefully be better written It's just I wrote this at 12:00 clock so don't hurt me. 


	2. Chapter two:

~*Spirited Away 2: The Black Dragon*~  
  
Chapter two: Kamagi the Boiler Man  
  
"Chihiro, umm they aren't human are they?" asked Myuko. Chihiro grabbed Myuko and pulled her into the shadows.  
  
"No," replied Chihiro quietly as the spirits were running around yelling 'Humans' everywhere.  
  
"We're going to be discovered Chihiro and they'll stew us up," Myuko turned the corner to see the strange looking people about.  
  
"Humans, I saw them!" yelled one of them.  
  
"There are no humans it's just your imagination, now go on back to work," said the same voice on the bridge, it was Haku.  
  
"But Master Haku," one them started.  
  
"Go, and call me Haku."  
  
"Yes of course Haku."  
  
"Hey Haku, what's this about humans being here again?" asked a voice around the corner, Chihiro and Myuko poked their heads around the corner to see a woman wearing pink.  
  
"It's nothing to concern Yubaba in any way Lin," Haku said to the brown haired woman.  
  
"Well ya, Yubaba would be furious to know that human were here," said Lin, "Speaking of humans."  
  
"CHIHIRO!" Myuko yelled as Chihiro ran out of their hiding spot and hugged Haku. Myuko fell to the ground, "Chihiro you're cruel."  
  
"Sen? Is that you Sen?" Lin asked in utter surprise.  
  
"Chihiro, you shouldn't have come back," Haku said, Chihiro lifted her head and sighed.  
  
"It's my fault sir," said Myuko.  
  
"What do you mean? And who are you?" Lin asked.  
  
"My name is Myuko ma'ma and the reason for us being here is because of me, I wanted to go biking on this Trail and we ran across here," she replied.  
  
"It's alright Kamagi will take you guys in and Yubaba won't have to know Chihiro and Myuko are here," Haku replied Chihiro let go of Haku and looked down, "Chihiro what's the matter?"  
  
"Our friends they ate the spirit food and turned into pigs," she said.  
  
"Oh great, first your parents know your friends," Lin grumbled, "Alright let's go girlys."  
  
"Okay," Chirhiro and Myuko fallowed Lin to the elevator.  
  
"Haku? Are you coming?" Chihiro looked back but Haku was no where to be seen. She sighed and fallowed Lin into the elevator. Myuko looked about as they went down.  
  
"You're lucky that Yubaba doesn't know you're here Sen," Lin said. Chihiro looked pretty miserable.  
  
"Chirhiro are you okay?" Myuko asked.  
  
"I'm fine," mumbled Chihiro, but it was a lie something was bothering her but she wasn't really sure what it was herself. The elevator stopped and Lin led them to the boiler room.  
  
"Hey Kamagi you've got visitors," Lin said walking into the room. Myuko looked around and saw soot balls carrying coal to the heater.  
  
"Huh?" Kamagi turned to Lin and smiled, "Ah Sen it's you, you've returned."  
  
"Yeah and with a friend too," Lin pointed to Myuko who was watching the soot balls, Lin poked her back and she stood up quickly.  
  
"Nice to meet you sir," she said quickly and nervously.  
  
"Nicer than you where when you first came," Lin said to Chihiro.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well they can stay here as long as they like," Kamagi said.  
  
"Thank you Kamagi," Chihiro said.  
  
~-~-~  
  
It was dark outside and Myuko was asleep next to Chihiro, she was awake staring out the window. She was happy that Myuko was with her.  
  
"Haku?" she was looking up at the starry sky and something was shinning in the moonlight, "Haku I've missed you so much." She flopped back down in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
~-~-~-  
  
A big black dragon open its eye the dark cave began to rumble and the dragon blew black fire out of the cave. The dragon flew out of the cave and roared loudly. Chihiro stood at the edge of a cliff watching it, her eyes widened as she saw a silver dragon blow fire at the black dragon but it didn't seem to be effected at all.  
  
"Haku!" Chihiro yelled, but Haku wasn't listening to her, he charged at the black dragon, It dodge his hit a made him go fly into a cliff nearby.  
  
"Haku, stop Haku you can't beat him!" Chihiro yelled but Haku was determined to get the black dragon. Haku charged at him again.  
  
"Foolish River spirit you can not challenge me," growled the black dragon the sent shivers down Chihiro's back. The Black dragon bit Haku's neck, and he let out a piercing scream of pain.  
  
"HAKU!" Chihiro screamed at the top of her lungs as she watched him fall into the water. She started to cry, "Haku please surface, please you have to, please Haku don't die, I love you, " she sobbed, "HAKU!"  
  
~-~-~  
  
"HAKU!" Chihiro woke up screaming his name, Myuko screamed as well and Kamagi fell off his bed.  
  
"What's going on," Lin said pulling the door back.  
  
"Nothing I just had a nightmare, I'm sorry for waking you," Chihiro said gently.  
  
"I was awake all along," Myuko fell backwards.  
  
~-~-~  
  
GSS: I don't own Spirited Away Miyazaki does. *Bow to him*  
  
Miyazaki: Huh?  
  
GSS: More reviews please 


	3. Chapter three:

~*Spirited Away 2: The black Dragon*~  
  
Chapter Three: The Black Dragon Awakes  
  
Chihiro sat there thinking for a moment playing with her breakfast, Lin and Myuko stared at her as she continued to play with her food. Kamagi was already working at the boilers, there was a load bang from the boiler room and Lin went to go check it out.  
  
"Kamagi are you okay?" Lin's voice faded and Myuko poked Chihiro.  
  
"What?" Chihiro said half hearted.  
  
"Well aren't you going to tell me what happened to Haku?" Myuko started.  
  
"Nothing," she replied blankly at her best friend.  
  
"Then why'd you scream his name this morning Chihiro, Chihiro are you listening to me?" Myuko asked as Chihiro stood up.  
  
"Oh well Kamagi's going to busy for a while," said Lin as she walked in, Chihiro was at the window about to cry, "Sen? What's wrong Sen?"  
  
"She won't tell me," Myuko said.  
  
"That's because it is nothing," sobbed Chihiro. Her hands covered her face and tried to stop thinking about her dream.  
  
"Hey maybe some tea will make you feel better, I have apple cinnamon," Lin said, Chihiro looked up and smiled. Apple cinnamon tea was her favorite she could refuse that. Myuko decided to have some too.  
  
~-~-~  
  
"WHAT!" yelled the old woman she scrambled around, "You're seeing thing Sen isn't back it's just your filthy imagination again."  
  
"But Yubaba I was sure people were yelling out that Sen had returned to the spirit world with her friends and two of them are pigs right now," said the man who had informed Yubaba.  
  
"Well whatever she can have her friends back under on condition, that she helps us find out what the Great River Spirit is planning, he's called all the river spirits to one river now twice and Haku won't tell me anything," she said slowly.  
  
"Should I go tell Sen?"  
  
"Of course you pea brain!"  
  
~-~-~  
  
"YUBABA KNOWS!" Lin yelled.  
  
"With that kind of voice it no wonder she knows," Kamagi said pulling down some bath tokens and they flung back up.  
  
"I can't believe this," Lin shuddered.  
  
"Who's Yubaba?" asked Myuko to Chihiro.  
  
"She the witch who rules over the Bath House," Chihiro said.  
  
"She says that she'll turn Sen's friends back under one condition, Sen has to find out what the heck the River spirits are panicking," said the man.  
  
"The River spirits are panicking?" Lin said a bit surprised, "I thought the only thing that could make them panic is the-the," she paused even thinking about it sent shivers down her back.  
  
"The what?" Myuko asked.  
  
"It's a horrible spirit that no one talks about anymore, his name is Nanaka he's the death spirit a long time ago he was awakened by humans and got worshiped by the people, he was given gold, gem and jewels, but Nanaka got greedy and demanded more from the humans and when the did not abide they where killed," Lin explained.  
  
"Lin, what is Nanaka?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"Nanaka is the black dragon, he was put to sleep by Yubaba's great, great, great grandmother Sanki, but it is possible he could be awake again," she said to Chihiro. Chihiro paused and her dream came back to her the dragon that awoke from the cave was Nanaka and he had killed Haku.  
  
"Chihiro, will you go ask Haku what the river spirits are all panicked about?" asked the man.  
  
"If Yubaba promises to return my friends to their previous forms yes," Chihiro bowed her head and it came to her again the dark voice from the black dragon, 'foolish river spirit you can not challenge me.' Chihiro was frozen by the voice.  
  
"Chihiro?" Myuko touched her shoulder.  
  
"HAKU!" she yelled as loud as she could. Her friends stood blankly staring at her she was just frozen again and whispered to herself, "Haku please surface, you have to, please Haku don't die, I love you."  
  
"Chihiro, Chihiro it's me Myuko can you hear me?" Myuko began to shake her until Lin stopped her. Chihiro fell to her knees and but her hand in her face.  
  
"Sen, Sen what's wrong was it your dream?" asked Lin. Chihiro nodded.  
  
"The Black dragon, I think I've heard it before," Myuko said. Lin, Kamagi and Chihiro looked up at Myuko as she pulled out a piece of paper, "I remember it was in our social studies class that we turned about this Dragon."  
  
"You learn about spirits?" Lin asked.  
  
"No just ancient legends of the past human race," Myuko showed her a picture of the black dragon, he looked somewhat like Haku but black completely black.  
  
"I saw him in my dream he was awake and he killed Haku," Chihiro sobbed.  
  
"I have never seen anything like that before a pure black dragon," Kamagi said.  
  
"I hope Haku is alright," Lin said.  
  
~-~-~  
  
The great river shone gracefully in the sunlight and Haku and the other River spirits waited. There was a glow at the surface of the water and the Great River spirit appeared. The dragons bowed their heads to him.  
  
"What seems to be the trouble?" said Haku telepathically.  
  
"You've heard of its coming have you not?" asked the Great River Spirit.  
  
"You mean The Black Dragon?" asked Fanoor telepathically.  
  
"So you do know," the Great River spirit paused as panic went through the other dragon spirits.  
  
"What does it want?" one of the dragons spoke out loud.  
  
"It wants to destroy everything," said another.  
  
"No, it wants the Great River so he can have all the gold in the world," said another.  
  
"Silence!" called the Great River Spirit, "It wants none other than to get rid of the human realm."  
  
"Good, what use are human's anyways they'll just destroy our rivers," said one at the back.  
  
"Yeah Nanaka is a good Dragon to destroy the human realm," said another.  
  
"No we can't!" Haku's voice yelled.  
  
"Why not Haku?" Kamaku the blue dragon beside Haku.  
  
"Because, human are the people who keep us alive they are the ones who believe in us if it wasn't for them we won't be here," Haku replied.  
  
"Very well Haku you go fight with that Black dragon," said Fanoor annoyed at Haku.  
  
"Yeah Haku if you love the Humans so much fight the dragon a die for them," said the one at the back.  
  
"Yeah go Haku go," said the rest.  
  
"Silence!" called the Great River Spirit, but it was too late Haku was gone he had flown off.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Haku returned to his human form and walked into the boiler room to see Chihiro, but Chihiro wasn't there. He looked at Kamagi for a brief second.  
  
"Well?" Kamagi started, "You've returned."  
  
"Kamagi where is Chihiro?"  
  
"Sen went with Lin to get some lunch, Myuko has been here since they left witch was and hour ago," Kamagi pointed to Myuko.  
  
"You're Myuko?" Haku asked.  
  
"Yes," Myuko turned to him, "Is it really true that the Black dragon has awoken?"  
  
"Huh? How'd you know about it?"  
  
"Lin explained it. You made Chihiro pretty miserable when you left like that."  
  
"I'll explain it to her later I have to go."  
  
"Hey wait!"  
  
"What?" Haku turned back to her.  
  
"Is Nanaka awake?"  
  
"Yes," and with that Haku disappeared out the door to look for Chihiro and Lin.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
GSS: Oh no what could go wrong now?  
  
Chihiro: Oh, can we meet No-Face again?  
  
GSS: Of course and don't forget Granny too  
  
No-Face: uh-uh  
  
GSS: Review! 


End file.
